


Envied

by MDFawn



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDFawn/pseuds/MDFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When love isn't the only emotion he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envied

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy/duplicate this work.

    34 days, 5 hours and an unknown number of minutes.  That’s how long it had been since that fateful day when they tumbled through the door of the LilyPad and raced upstairs and finally, after months of waiting, finally made love.  He loved Luke, honestly.  Hell, he adored him, worshipped him and his body.  The same body that currently was hot and sweaty and wrapped around him.  Love wasn’t the only feeling, there was also . . . envy.  Wrong, spiteful, sinful envy.  

     Envy at the way that for those 34 days, every day they had made love and every time, every single time Luke gave himself up.  Gave up control and allowed himself to be taken.  Allowed himself the luxury of just falling apart.  Falling apart without fear, without worry, without the hassle and heartache of the ironclad control that he couldn’t give up.  He envied that.

     So as he laid there gazing down at the look of near rapture that played across Luke’s face, while he pressed in and drew out and pressed in again, Noah envied Luke’s bliss and wished it were him.


End file.
